Jade Martinez
Jade Martinez Pyrite (This Character Belongs to Jrite10) History Jade was born in New Jersey to a middle class Puerto Rican family. She participated in many sports to try and become popular, her favorite was gymnastics, and she soon became extremely popular. Her powers first manifested when she was ten, there was large spider in her room, and of course she screamed and pointed at it, and when she did that the spider turned to blueish white crystal amazed at this she picked it up and the light reflected off of it. Crystal began playing with her power, crytallizing her mom's flowers, butterfly's, and even just creating pretty stones out of nothing. Her diamond form manifested when she was about thirteen she and her family went on a camping trip, her brother and her made a bet to see who could climb higher in a tree when Jade almost got to the top the branch she was sitting on broke, and she fell, out of fear she crystallized her self, and when she hit the ground she was unscathed. This power proved to be a bit harder to control since everytime she got scared, Jade's form would crystallize automatically. A few days after her sixteenth birthday Seraphim came to visit her, and he told her of a school for people like her where she could learn to use her powers to fight. She readily agreed, but her parents were a little concerned with sending their daughter away, but she convinced them to let her go by saying this place is probably safer than college. |- |- | |} Personality Personality Jade is really outgoing. She loves to shop, party, and just have fun. She is extremely loyal towards her friends and is always ready to defend them. Appearance Appearance Jade is of Hispanic descent, so her skin is a nice warm tan color. She has chocolate brown eyes. She has light brown hair which she either adds darker brown or blonde colors too. Jade is pretty but not overly so. Powers Powers *Molecular Crystalization **Jade can crystalize molecular structures turning objects into pure crystal. Some materials such as wood, air, and water are easier to crystallize than others, such as steel or stone. Jade can even use this on other living things, but she choses not to do this to other people because wastes to much energy, instead she would crystallize the water molecules in the air around her target, but doing this causes the crystal to become more easily broken. *Organic Diamond Form **Jade can crystalize her own molecular structure turning her into a living gemstone, she retains all of the flexibility she would have in her regular form. While in this form Jade becomes virtually indestructile, and immune to telepathic influence. She can also crystalize certain parts of her body. *Magnification **While in her diamond form Jade can magnify or defract both light and energy blasts. She can focus them into laser like beams, magnify them to larger size, or she can cause the blasts to defract into different tiny beams, causing no damage. *Minor geokinesis **Jade can also control crystals with her mind, but the amount of energy she uses corresponds to the size of the object, anything bigger than average throw pillow causes her to lose energy extremely quickly. So she would rather create a sword out of crystal and fight with that then to throw large crystal splinters at her enemies. Weaknesses Weaknesses Soundwaves, rapid movement, or an extremely powerful wind prevents her crystals from forming, because it causes the molecular structure to disrupt. But once the crystals are made they can be hard to break, but with enough strength they can shatter. Extreme pressure can cause her diamond form to crack in which case she reverts back to her regular form, taking a full day before she can go back into her diamond form. Category:Elementalist Category:Female Category:Students Category:Alpha Level